


Saviors of the Star

by overwhelming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overwhelming/pseuds/overwhelming
Summary: The tale of the Chosen King is one of tragedy and heartbreak, but perhaps it doesn't have to be. What if it could end differently, if things changed just a little?





	1. the king and the oracle

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret has worn many faces, each with their own role to play; she has been a daughter, a sister, a princess, an Oracle. And, most importantly, she has been hope. Everybody is afraid of the Starscourge, and while she would not say it, she is as terrified as they are. But regardless, they come to her, their fear twisting through them like chains, caging them in a prison of encroaching darkness.

After all, it is the Oracle's duty to keep the darkness at bay, and Luna has always done her duty. 

Altissia is a beautiful city. Its beauty is different from Tenebrae's, but no less striking. She wonders what Ravus thinks of it; if he appreciates it as she does.

"Luna." Gentiana comes to stand beside her. "The Prince will arrive in Altissia soon." 

"Yes," Luna replies, the Ring of the Lucii held between her thumb and forefinger. It has an unnatural warmth to it that still unnerves her. "I am ready, Gentiana." 

"Are you? I wonder," Gentiana looks out at the maze of canals down below. "The Hydraean should not be underestimated." 

"It is my duty." Luna has rehearsed the words to herself over and over, since she was a child. It helps, sometimes, even if not always. She can't afford to falter, not now. "Noctis is strong enough to face her." 

"The Prince is worthy," Gentiana agrees. "And so are you, milady."

Gentiana is cool to the touch, her hand pressing gently against the small of Luna's back as she leans in, lips brushing against Luna's cheek. The chill sends an involuntary shiver down her spine, but she relaxes into it, and lets a sigh escape through her teeth. 

"This is a turning point, Gentiana," Luna says softly. "And while I am ready for whatever may happen... I am also afraid." 

"I know," Gentiana replies. "It would be foolish not to be. But you are strong, and your strength will serve you well." 

"I can only hope you are right." Luna's grip around the ring tightens. "For Noctis' sake, as well as my own." 

-

"Nooooct," Prompto leans so far out of the boat that it looks like he's about to fall in. "Hold on a sec! This is a perfect photo op!" 

" _I'm_ not the one driving," Noctis points out. 

"Get your ass back in the boat, boy," Cid snaps. "If you fall out, I'm leaving you behind." 

Gladio snorts. "Your camera waterproof, Prompto?" 

"No," Prompto grumbles, moving to a safer vantage point and taking more photos. "But I mean, look! Altissia is beautiful." He grins at Noctis. "Nice place for a wedding, huh, Noct?" 

Noctis frowns; it's fine when Ignis and Gladio make teasing comments, but Prompto's always so enthusiastic about it, it's just... weird. As if he's trying to be as aggressively happy for Noctis as he possibly can be. "Yeah, I guess." 

"You must be excited to see Lady Lunafreya," Prompto continues. "I mean... it's been forever. But you've been thinking about her all this time, right?" 

Noctis nods. "Well... yeah. But it's more like... being excited to see an old friend." 

"Rather than your bride to be?" Ignis interjects dryly. "I hope you sound more enthusiastic when you actually  _do_ speak to Lady Lunafreya, lest you give her the wrong impression." 

"A lot's happened," Noctis says grouchily. "I just hope she's okay, that's all. She must've been through a lot in Insomnia, not to mention what she's been doing since then." 

Prompto's expression sobers, though he covers it up by returning to his camera, snapping a few more quick photos of the Altissia harbour. "So, what are you gonna say to her when you see her?" 

"Uh," Noctis blinks. "Hi, I guess?" 

" _Noct,_ " Prompto sounds scandalised. "You can't just say 'hi' to  _Lady Lunafreya_." 

Noctis shrugs helplessly. "I'll follow it up with a 'how are you?'" 

He receives three similarly disapproving expressions from Prompto, Gladio and Ignis in turn. Cid guffaws from the driver's seat. 

"Look," Noctis says defensively. "I know I'm royalty and she's the Oracle, but we're also... Luna and Noctis. I've known her since I was a kid. Maybe she'll appreciate some normal conversation for once." 

Prompto shakes his head, reaching over and patting Noctis on the back. "Good luck, buddy. You'll need it." 

"Thanks," Noctis replies sarcastically, shrugging him off. "Besides, there's other stuff to worry about." 

"I know, Noct," Prompto smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

-

The speech goes well, and when Luna spots Noctis in the crowd, she can't stop the smile that blooms outwards until it eclipses her fear. 

It's strange to see him in the flesh after so long, as if he's simply a person as well as the legendary King of Kings who will stop the Starscourge once and for all. It's difficult to think of him as anything _but_ the Chosen King when he's only tangible through letters and prophecies. Ever since Insomnia's invasion, all she's been able to think of is forging the covenants and ensuring the ring is delivered to him. 

All she's been able to think of is her duty; what it would mean for the world if she fails, and what she must do to succeed. 

But she supposes, underneath all that, Noctis  _is_ a normal person, king or not. Just like anyone else, he's not too fond of vegetables, he went through a bratty, awkward teenage stage, and he likes to play Justice Monsters. He has Prompto and Ignis and Gladiolus to keep him grounded, to keep him human with some semblance of normalcy. 

It's been so long since Luna's been able to think of normalcy that she's not even sure what traits would apply to her. 

She says as much to Gentiana, who merely laughs and continues brushing Luna's hair. "There are many things I could pinpoint." 

"Oh?" Luna arches an eyebrow. "Like what?" 

"You like to sing to Pryna and Umbra," Gentiana says around a smile. "You like to dance when nobody is watching. You have a sweet tooth, and I do not think there is any dessert you are not fond of. You are, however, not fond of being told what to do." 

Luna feels herself flush, colour rising along her neck until it reaches her cheeks. Gentiana follows its path with her fingertips. "That isn't always true, Gentiana." 

"No?" Gentiana hums thoughtfully. "I remember when you would play outside with Pryna and Umbra for hours, even when it started raining. You would come in all muddy and soaked, and Ravus would tell you to bathe immediately, and you never did." 

"That was... a long time ago," Luna says slowly, startled that Gentiana remembers such things, but pleased nonetheless. "It almost feels like a lifetime ago." 

"The years are long for an Oracle," Gentiana agrees. "But, my Lady Lunafreya, the point stands. You are much more than an Oracle." 

"Thank you." Luna's hand closes over Gentiana's, giving it a light squeeze. She has never exactly taken Gentiana's steadfast presence for granted, but she suddenly realises that she has no idea what she would do without her. "With that in mind, I must ask a favour." 

"Ominous words," Gentiana tilts her head. 

"I wish to see Noctis," Luna stands, reaching for her coat. "Before I summon Leviathan. Of course, the empire cannot know about this. So, it must be tonight, before the ritual." 

"Are you sure it is wise?" It isn't admonishment, nor is it refusal. Luna has heard both in Gentiana's tone before, and this tone is far from either of them. 

"I'm sure it is necessary," says Luna. 

-

"This sucks," Noctis repeats, for the fifth time. Beside him, Prompto groans theatrically. 

"Come on, Noct, I'm sure Lady Lunafreya is just fine," he says reassuringly. "You'll see her when she summons Leviathan. It'll be like a... summoning party?" 

Noctis doesn't dignify that with a response. "This sucks." 

Prompto stares at him for a good minute or so; Noctis can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end from the scrutiny. Ignis and Gladio are in the hotel room next to theirs, presumably sleeping, as they should be at this hour. It won't be long before the ritual of the covenant begins. Noctis doesn't know exactly what it entails, or if Luna will be okay doing it by herself, or what the hell the empire has planned for them. After Titan, he's not so sure he wants Leviathan to pop up in the middle of a bustling city, either. 

But he keeps telling himself that he's sure Luna knows what she's doing. He just wishes he could talk to her - even an awkward 'hi, how are you?' would be preferable to not seeing her at all. 

"You know," Prompto says finally. "If... if this really means that much to you, we could sneak out and try to find her. You guys could talk." 

"What?" Noctis turns to stare back at Prompto. "Was that a serious suggestion?" 

"Uh..." Prompto scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah?" 

Noctis mulls it over. If Ignis or Gladio find out, they're both dead meat, and if the empire finds out, they're  _especially_ dead meat. But it has to be better than not trying at all. Noctis has been stuck behind the confines of a wall for most of his life, and on the other side of that wall, the rest of Lucis has suffered. On the other side of that wall,  _Luna's_ suffered. And he hasn't been able to do a single thing about it. 

Not until now. 

"Okay." Noctis stands up. "Okay, Prom, let's go." 

"Really?" Prompto laughs weakly. "I was half-hoping you'd say 'Prompto, that's crazy talk!' and we'd get some shut eye instead. But - okay! Okay. I'm with you on this, Noct." 

"It was your suggestion," says Noctis. "So if anything goes wrong, I'll be able to say 'I told you so'." 

Getting out of the hotel is the easy part. Getting anywhere near where Luna is staying - that's harder. Noctis and Prompto weave through back alleys and along canals, mostly in silence, apart from Prompto's occasional attempts to lighten the atmosphere. 

"Say, Noct..." Prompto comes to a stop alongside him. "Can I ask you something sort of personal?" 

Noctis raises his eyebrows. "You've always just asked before now. Don't see what's stopping you." 

"Do you...  _love_ Lady Lunafreya?" Prompto asks, then hurriedly adds: "I mean, are you in love with her? Like... romantically. Because I know the arrangement of you guys getting married was the empire's idea, and it was a weird situation all around, so I wanted to check if... well, after all this is over..." 

"If I would go through with it?" Noctis finishes, eyebrows still raised. "If, somehow, it was still an option after everything?"  

"Yeah," Prompto nods. "I want what's best for you, you know? So do Iggy and Gladio. So I just want to, uh... know for sure. That's all!" 

It's a question he's asked himself countless times. Noctis knows Luna the girl, but he doesn't know Luna the woman. He knows that everybody adores her, and that she seems amazing and has been off doing amazing things while he's been floundering his way around the place. And he's sure he could love her, eventually - because he's sure she's just as great as he remembers, and yet. 

Love isn't... exactly that simple.

"I don't know," Noctis answers honestly. "I don't really know her that well, when it comes down to it. So I think I want to... get to know her? More than anything else." 

"Oh..." Prompto frowns at that, looking away. 

Noctis glances at him. "Something wrong?" 

"No, no!" He waves a hand nonchalantly, but still isn't looking at Noctis. "Nope, nothing. Just thinking. I think you guys would make a good couple, Noct." 

"Thanks, I guess?" Noctis elbows Prompto lightly in the ribs. "But don't get too ahead of yourself. She probably doesn't love  _me_ like that, either. Maybe she just feels responsible for me." 

Prompto opens his mouth to say something, but pauses when something shifts in the shadows up ahead. Prompto's hand goes to his pistol, and he edges himself slightly in front of Noctis. Noctis would point out that he could probably take a hit better than Prompto could, but it's honestly a little cute. 

"Who is that?" Prompto hisses. "They're coming right over here!"

Noctis hears the click of his gun. As the two figures get closer, his eyes widen, and he pulls Prompto roughly back. "Wait, hold up. It's fine. That's..." 

When Luna is near enough to them, out of sight of the main streets, she draws the hood of her coat back. Gentiana stands at her side, the ever loyal guardian. 

Luna's smile is radiant, like it was during the speech. "Noctis... hello." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello! so this was totally a spur of the moment thing, but i love luna a lot, and thought she majorly deserved some more screentime/plot importance than what she got. so! here it is! an AU where luna gets to Do More Shit. 
> 
> the relationship between her and noctis will be complicated but platonic. noctis/prompto and luna/gentiana will be the main romances in this fic. it's mostly adhering to the canon lore, but with some changes here and there, and some tweaks to the way the plot unfolds.
> 
> let me know what you think!


	2. the hydraean's wrath

All things considered, it's  _really_ strange to have Luna, Oracle and Princess of Tenebrae, in his and Prompto's hotel room.

For one thing, embarrassingly enough, Noctis' bed is a complete mess, and his spare clothes are strewn all across it. He tries to kick everything into a sort of neat pile in the corner, but Luna studiously ignores the mess, opting to sit in one of the nearby chairs with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Gentiana stands at her side, watching Noctis carefully as if he's a particularly interesting specimen.

Noctis glances at Prompto, who seems as baffled and unnerved as he does. He turns back to Luna and Gentiana, awkwardly clearing his throat. 

"Uh, Luna... it's good to see you." God, that was bad. Could he sound any  _less_ smooth? 

Luna smiles, appearing to sense his nervousness. "And it's good to see you as well, Noctis." Her smile dims as her brow furrows. "I'm... only sorry that we are reuniting under such circumstances." 

Noctis feels his stomach turn, like it always does when he thinks about - well, about his dad, Insomnia, the empire, all of it. It presses in from every side, suffocating and overwhelming. Prompto moves closer, his hand moving to Noctis' shoulder instinctively. Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus are too damn perceptive about things like this, at least when it comes to him, but Prompto is always especially observant. 

"Yeah," Noctis says finally, feeling like he's speaking through a mouthful of cotton wool. "I know. I'm sorry... that I wasn't there, at the signing. I should've been." 

"It's good that you were not," Luna says firmly. "If you had been captured by the empire, or worse, then..." 

Beside him, Prompto suppresses a shudder. Noctis supposes the thought should feel horrifying to him too, but he still wishes he could've been there. Maybe he could've helped his dad, maybe he could've done  _anything_ but go on his stupid roadtrip, all jittery nerves and awkwardness over a wedding that isn't even going to - 

He lets out a breath. "I know. I know things probably would've turned out worse. But that doesn't really make it any better." 

"I understand," Luna replies, and while normally someone saying that would annoy the hell out of him, with Luna he knows it's true. "Duty can feel binding, especially the duty of a king. But Noctis, your father believed you worthy, and that is why he placed his faith in you." 

Noctis shakes his head. "I just don't get why he didn't  _tell_ me anything. It was always 'you need to be prepared, Noctis' or 'make sure to be serious about your training, Noctis', and I knew it was a big deal, but I was a dumb kid - I didn't realise... I didn't know it would go that far." 

"Noct, you can't keep beating yourself up about it," Prompto interjects, his voice quiet. "Your dad wouldn't want you to." 

Luna reaches out, across the space between them, and clasps Noctis' hands in her own. He feels the colour rising to his cheeks. "Your father worried he was dooming you to a bleak future; to the duty of a king who must sacrifice to stop the darkness. But... I don't believe that's true, or rather, that it doesn't have to be. I believe that, together, we can banish the darkness and restore the light." 

"That's what... all this is for, isn't it?" Noctis asks. "Collecting the weapons of the kings, the covenants with the Astrals... it's so I'll be strong enough to do that." 

"Yes," Luna agrees. "It is the legend of the King of Kings, who will stop the Starscourge for good. The one I read to you when we were children." 

"Whoa, whoa, Noct is part of a legend?" Prompto glances between him and Luna. "You didn't tell me there was a legend, man!" 

"I mean - I didn't really believe it myself," Noctis says, feeling self-conscious. "Sure, maybe when I was a kid, but..." 

Gentiana opens her eyes, fixing her gaze on Noctis. "And the Oracle's duty is to support the King of Kings, and forge the covenants. It is no mere legend, Your Highness. It is now your destiny - yours and the Lady Lunafreya's. Your fates are entwined." 

"Whoa," Prompto says again, his eyes wide. "Wait, do Iggy and Gladio know about this? They never told me  _anything._ "

"They don't know about it," Noctis frowns. "They know about the whole ring thing. About where the King of Lucis' magic comes from, and what it eventually costs. But not about... the rest of it." 

"Speaking of rings," Luna continues, and something presses into his palm. "This is rightfully yours, Noctis." 

The last time Noctis saw the Ring of Lucii, it was still on his dad's hand, keeping Insomnia's wall in place. He can't begin to imagine what it has cost Luna to hold on to it for so long, and what it has taken to get it here to him, but here it is. Away from the empire's clutches, where it's going to stay, if he has anything to say about it. 

"Thank you, Luna," Noctis says, and means it. 

"It was the least I could do," Luna's hands return to her lap. "I wanted to return it to you as quickly as I could. Tomorrow, I will commune with the Hydraean, and it is hard to say what will happen." 

"We should return, Luna," Gentiana's fingertips brush against Luna's arm, gentle but insistent. "Before your guards notice you are gone." 

"You are right, of course," Luna stands. "Noctis, I will -"

"Screw the empire," Noctis says suddenly, standing as well. "Luna, stay here. We'll go together at dawn; it'll just look like you went early to forge the covenant." 

Luna's furrowed brow returns. "Noctis..." 

"Seriously, I'm not scared of the Nifs, and I know you aren't either." Because it's impossible that she would be, after everything; Luna is made of sterner stuff than that. "Leviathan isn't their business." 

Luna regards him for a moment, then turns to Gentiana. They appear to confer wordlessly, then Gentiana gives an imperceptible nod of her head. Luna turns back to Noctis. "Very well." 

Prompto nudges Noctis, and Noctis belatedly realises there are only two beds in this room. He tries not to let the awkwardness show. "Uh, you don't have to stay  _here_ here, obviously. I think the room next door's free; Prompto could go rent it for you, if you want." 

Luna looks amused, but graciously doesn't comment on the blush returning to his face. "I would appreciate that, Noctis, thank you." 

-

After that, Noctis can't sleep. Every time he tries, he's plagued by glimpses of nightmares. Admitting defeat, he gets up and starts pacing. With the Ring of Lucii in his hands, everything suddenly feels very real. He really is the King of Lucis; there's no one else left who can do this. He can't rely on his dad anymore, and he certainly can't keep acting like a Prince.

Prompto, Ignis and Gladio will support him however they can, and he knows Luna and Gentiana will too, but he  _has_ to succeed. He has to be strong enough, like his dad was, to shoulder the burden of a country. Of the world, even. 

It's really fucking daunting. 

Eventually, his pacing wakes Prompto up. He raises his head to stare sleepily at Noctis, his hair sticking up at odd angles. 

"Noct?" he questions through a yawn. "You okay there, buddy?" 

"I'm okay," Noctis replies quickly. "Go back to sleep, Prom." 

"Are you just gonna keep pacing if I do?" Prompto asks. 

"Probably," Noctis answers honestly. With Prompto, he always gets the feeling that he can be honest, and Prompto won't judge him for it. It's nice to not have to worry.

"Okaaaay." Prompto rolls up and out of bed, rubbing his eyes. "Then I'll join you. Let's do something more interesting than pace, though." 

"Like...?" 

"Like play King's Knight! Come on, you know you want to. It'll help if you work out all your nerves _before_ the giant sea monster shows up." 

"I guess," Noctis says, which is as enthusiastic as he gets when he's running on little sleep.

Prompto beams at him; it almost makes the lack of sleep worth it. 

And playing King's Knight is infinitely better than the pacing. 

-

Luna can't sleep.

Gentiana doesn't really need sleep, so at least she doesn't have to worry about keeping her up, but she can feel the exhaustion settling in. By now, it's almost like an old friend. The price of the covenant is something that remains unspoken between her and Gentiana; between her and Ravus, even, but she'd decided not to tell Noctis. Right now, he needs his courage, not to feel guilty or conflicted. 

"Try to rest," Gentiana says. "It may be a long time before you have another opportunity like this." 

"I know," Luna lays back against the pillows. "Gentiana... tomorrow, will you stay with me during the covenant?" 

"If it is your wish that I stay, then I will stay," Gentiana replies. "That should go without saying." 

"I just wondered if it might be strange for you," Luna glances at her. 

"If it is your wish," Gentiana sits on the bed next to her. "Then I will do so, whether it is strange or not." 

"Thank you, Gentiana," Luna smiles. "Sometimes I wonder if I truly deserve such loyalty." 

"Never doubt that you do." Gentiana's hand moves to Luna's eyes, brushing over them to close her eyelids, and then comes to rest on her cheek. "Rest, Lady Lunafreya. I will wake you before the dawn." 

"If you insist," says Luna. 

She feels the feather light touch of Gentiana's lips against her forehead, before she slips into a blissful, dreamless sleep. 

- 

"Highness, are you ready?" Ignis' expression is completely impassive, showing no signs of approval or disapproval after Noctis has to explain to him and Gladio that Lady Lunafreya is currently in the room several metres away from them. "We should leave now, before they catch on." 

"He'd better be ready," Gladio raises an eyebrow. "Because this is gonna raise hell. You realise that, right, Noct?" 

"Obviously," Noctis can't quite keep the brattiness out of his tone. "This was going to come down to a fight either way." 

"Yeah, and this way, we get to look out for Lady Lunafreya," Prompto points out. 

"I think she can probably look out for herself," Noctis admits. "But anyway... guys, I wanted to ask a favour." 

"You have a plan?" Ignis asks, folding his arms. Noctis isn't sure whether that means he's surprised, pleased or dreading to hear whatever comes out of Noctis' mouth next. With Iggy, it's sometimes hard to tell. 

"Yeah, sort of," Noctis scratches the back of his neck. "I was hoping you could fill in the rest of it." 

Weirdly,  _that_ gets a smile out of Ignis. "Yes, that seems more your style, Noct." 

"Shut up," Noctis replies easily. "Look... I'm gonna go with Luna while she forges the covenant. I doubt the empire will sit on their hands while we do that, so I need you guys to keep an eye on them. And... in case anything happens to the city..." 

"We make sure people don't get underfoot of a rampaging Astral?" Gladio finishes. 

"Yeah, basically." Noctis shrugs. "After Titan, well... let's just say I'm not expecting it to be all that peaceful a conversation." 

"Noct, are you sure you and Lady Lunafreya will be okay?" Prompto frowns. "If you have to fight off Leviathan..."

"It'll be fine," Noctis says. "If I can't fight off an Astral, I won't be strong enough to fight off the empire, or the darkness, or... whatever else I'm supposed to fight off." 

"We'll get it done, Noct," says Ignis, serious and steadfast as always. "Good luck." 

"Don't die out there," Gladio claps him on the shoulder, tone nonchalant, but there's a hardness to his expression. Noctis knows it must not feel right for him to leave, to be somewhere else while Noctis potentially battles an Astral, and he knows Clarus wouldn't have wanted to leave his dad, either. In fact, Clarus  _didn't_ leave his dad. Not even at the end. 

But Gladio also knows the value of letting Noctis stand on his own two feet, and always has. Has always pushed him, just like Ignis, to be the best version of himself he possibly can be. And in the last few years, Prompto has been there to remind him he's human, and that it's okay to not be perfect all the time. 

He's in one of those weirdly grateful moods, the kind of mood that makes him want to tell all of them how much they mean to him, but - there's no time for that. Maybe later. 

"Yeah, you'd better not," Prompto adds, a shaky nervousness to his voice. He looks at Noctis pleadingly. "Be careful! I mean it." 

Noctis smiles slightly. "As long as you're careful too, Prom. Specs, Gladio, keep an eye on him." 

"Naturally." Ignis says with a nod. 

"What?" Prompto looks affronted. "Why'd you single me out, Noct? I'll be just fine." 

There's a soft laugh from behind them. Luna walks out of her room, Gentiana in tow. She looks perfectly calm, like Noctis imagines she always does, and isn't betraying the barest hint of nervousness. She's much better at it than he is - he's sure the nervous energy around him is practically visible in the air. 

"Noctis?" Luna tilts her head questioningly. "Shall we go?"

Noctis looks back at the guys. Ignis has that same determined expression he gets whenever he's focused on a goal, Gladio looks implacable as always, and Prompto... well, Prompto is looking as nervous as he feels, but he gives Noctis what he guesses is meant to be a reassuring smile. Noctis tries to return it as best he can. 

Then he turns back to Luna. "Yeah, let's go." 

-

Luna begins the covenant with a song, and Noctis can't really do anything but watch in amazement as she calls upon Leviathan with all the steel and power of the Oracle. She'd had the same strength during her speech, and Noctis gets the feeling there's two sides to Luna - Luna the Oracle, who is strong for those around her, and Luna the woman, who has let a few sparse glimpses of herself shine through. 

"Be ready," says Gentiana, an ever watchful presence. She's staring at the water carefully. "The Goddess is awakening." 

As Luna sings, there's a rumble from beneath the waves. And then Leviathan  _speaks._

" _What fool mortal dares break the slumber of the Tide?"_ It sounds like nonsense to Noctis' ears, but somehow, he can make sense of it. 

Luna appears unruffled, raising the trident. "It is I, Lunafreya, blood of the Oracle. Goddess of the Seas, I beseech you - enter into this covenant that the King might reclaim the Stone." 

It's then that Leviathan rises up from the water, a massive serpent-like shape against the cloudy sky. It bears down on them, roaring. 

" _This wretched pile of bone and flesh, ignorant of that which governs All, comes to requisition the might of a goddess?"_

"I do," Luna replies calmly, unflinching as waves splash up all around them. 

Noctis sees the empire's airships up above, beginning to surround Leviathan, and hopes to whichever higher powers are listening that Ignis, Gladio and Prompto are in position. Leviathan clearly isn't pleased by what's happening, either. 

" _What does a lowly, ephemeral speck know of All Creation?"_ Leviathan asks, and comes at them fast, crashing into the pillars above Noctis and Luna's heads. 

Luna had told him not to say anything; that she would handle the talking, but Noctis is getting pretty sick of the attitude. 

"I know what you must know," Luna says. "That the King of Kings is to drive the darkness from our star." 

It happens fast; one moment Luna is talking and the next, a surge of water is headed right for them. Gentiana raises a hand before it reaches them, and the water turns to ice, stopping mere inches away from Luna's face. 

" _You are here too, on behalf of this fool mortal?"_ It almost sounds like Leviathan laughs. " _Blasphemous ingrates, all men, quick to forget the ages their goddess stood watch._ "

"Perhaps because the goddess slumbered for so long," Gentiana replies coolly. 

"It is in receiving mercy that men offer praise, and in shedding grace that the gods solicit worship," Luna continues. "I vow to you - the King of Kings standing here beside me will prove himself worthy." 

Noctis moves closer to Luna, eyeing Leviathan. Like Titan, Leviathan seems to be almightily pissed off at all mortals, but frankly, Noctis doesn't give a damn. "I need your help, or would you rather doom the world because of your pride?" 

" _The King of Kings is a false beggar, a weakling speck of a boy,_ " Leviathan roars. " _And deserves naught but the Feeding_." 

Luna knocks the ice away with the trident, and as the ice shatters into pieces around her, she holds it up as Leviathan lunges forward. "Leviathan!"

A brilliant light bursts forth from the trident, knocking Leviathan back. The Astral rises up to its full height as the empire ships continue to close in.

 _"So let the covenant be forged, boy king_ ," Leviathan says. " _With blood and the dust of your bones._ "

"Oh, it'll be forged," Noctis replies, summoning his sword. "But through your defeat and nothing else, Leviathan." 

"Noctis," Luna puts a hand on his arm, her voice breathless. "Be careful." 

Before he has a chance to warp closer to Leviathan, there are explosions along Leviathan's side, and Leviathan lets out a bellow of pain into the sky. 

"Those didn't come from the ships," Noctis' brow furrows. "What just-" 

It's then that he sees Prompto, who has rammed  _something_ into Leviathan's side; it looks like some kind of Niflheim technology, and where the hell Prompto got it, Noctis has no idea. Why he's going head to head with an Astral, of all things, Noctis doesn't know either. 

"Prompto!" Noctis yells. 

"Go, Noct! We'll back you up!" Prompto yells back, moving back and away from Leviathan as tidal waves of water follow close behind him. 

It distracts him enough that he doesn't notice the ship behind them, not until a familiar voice dripping with sickly sweetness reaches his ears. 

"Well, well." Ardyn Izunia, Imperial Chancellor, looks the same as ever. "Isn't this a sweet little reunion?" 

At Luna's sharp intake of breath, Noctis goes to move closer to her, but Gentiana is already there at Luna's side. 

"You and your blushing bride to be, together at last," Ardyn smiles, but it's far from a nice smile. "It's like one of the old tales." 

"We're kind of busy," says Noctis. "So if you could get lost, that'd be great." 

Leviathan seems distracted, and Noctis has a terrible feeling it's because of Prompto, or Ignis, or Gladio, or maybe all three of them. If this is Ignis' plan, Noctis is going to  _kill_ him later. 

"But we have so much to talk about," Ardyn moves closer. "I was going to ask the lovely Lady Lunafreya to deliver a message to you, but considering you're here- well, you can hear it as well."

Noctis sees the flash of metal in Ardyn's hand, and when he suddenly moves forward towards Luna - way faster than he rightly  _should_ be able to - Noctis gets in between them. He hears the dagger sliding into his side more than feels it, because most of all, he feels fury surging through him, with the pain of the stinging wound as an afterthought. 

"Noctis!" Luna calls in alarm, and although Gentiana tries to keep her away from Ardyn, she shakes her off and is at his side within seconds. 

"Don't you dare even  _think_ about going near her," Noctis snarls through gritted teeth, the pain growing as all his limbs scream in protest. 

Ardyn looks shocked, but he covers it well. "Are you so quick to fall on your sword, Your Highness?"

The dagger freezes in his hands, shattering, and he lets out a theatrical sigh as he looks at Gentiana. "I remember that look of yours, from all those years ago. I admit - I wasn't expecting this." 

"You never did think things through," Gentiana says, and Noctis can't really make sense of why he and Gen know each other, or what business Niflheim's Chancellor has wanting to kill Luna - but right now, it doesn't matter. 

"I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to," Noctis lurches forward, clutching his side, but he notes satisfyingly that Ardyn involuntarily takes a step back. "Get the hell out of here." 

"Dear Noctis," Ardyn raises his eyebrows. "I would worry more about myself, if I were you." 

Noctis tries to step closer to him, tries to wring his neck and get that smug expression off Ardyn's face, but he sinks to his knees when he tries, and feels the edges of his vision darkening. 

He sees Luna step towards Ardyn, hands clasping around his arms, and hears her mumur: "When the prophecy is fulfilled,  _all_ in thrall to darkness shall know peace." 

It doesn't make sense to him, but he sees Ardyn's eyes narrow and he sees him slap Luna away, but she stubbornly holds her ground. Ardyn disappears out of view, and Gentiana says something to Luna low and quiet that he can't make out. He can hear Leviathan roaring and the waves splashing up all around them, but it sounds distant, far off. He can feel his phone buzzing insistently in his pocket. 

And then Luna's hands are on his face, and from the way her lips move he can tell she says, "Noctis." 

Then he blacks out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! so here's where things are going to start majorly changing; I kept some of the in-game dialogue in for the covenant ritual with Leviathan but things'll diverge a lot from here on, whoooo 
> 
> I feel like Ardyn would still try to stab Luna even with Noctis and Gen there, mainly because if Noctis is hurt badly enough, he's probably hoping Luna will sacrifice herself to save him lol, and as long as Gen is protecting Luna, she's a Problem 
> 
> also no need to worry about Noctis too much, I mean he has the ring after all?!
> 
> anyway I hope you guys liked this!! let me know what you think :D


End file.
